Advances in electronic communications technologies have interconnected people and allowed for distribution of information perhaps better than ever before. To illustrate, mobile phones, which were previously used for voice communications only, are increasingly being used to acquire and transmit photographs, video, audio, and/or other content to other mobile phones and to other types of electronic devices.
As the variety of electronic devices used to acquire, transmit, and access content becomes more diverse, it has become increasingly desirable for content acquired by a particular electronic device to be accessible by other electronic devices. For example, a particular user may desire to access content acquired by a mobile phone with a personal computer, set-top box, handheld device, and/or any other electronic device. The user may additionally or alternatively desire to allow electronic devices associated with other users to access the acquired content.